


The Knight of The Grimm Book 1

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Knight of the Grimm [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Jaune family is killed and he is somehow spared by the Grimm, A pack of Beowulfs travels with Jaune and Protect him... Jaune has Become the Knight to protect Grimm, but what happens when He meets an Injured Blake in the emerald forest? and he and His pack are discovered by Ozpin and Beacon?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: The Knight of the Grimm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. The Grimm Knight

5yr old Jaune Miles Arc watched as his town, his home, and his family was destroyed by a group of hunters. He sat alone in the middle of the town, in ash and blood-covered clothes, he watched as the fires died and the smoke was gone.

He sat there watching.

That's when he heard a snap and growling all around him, he could see the Beowulfs coming to him.

He didn't care.

As long as he was with his family.

One Beowulf walked to him on its fours and then it was face to face with Jaune. It smelled him, his clothes, his hair, and his emotions. It smelled one thing and one thing even Grimm was scared of. It smelled Apathy. Apathy. The Emotion that even the Grimm fear. A common enemy to them all. Grimm feared it because something that empty scared them. Because even if they were called mindless beasts, they still felt Emotions and they were smart. The Beowulf smelled it and then licked Jaune's face and looked to the other Grimm and Barked its response to them. Jaune just looked surprised that it didn't kill him. The Grimm used its teeth and put Jaune on its back and carried him. For whatever reason Jaune was ok with it.

The next day Jaune woke up to see the same Beowulf snuggled with him, he looked to it and then got up fully, when he got out of the Beowulfs snuggle

the Beowulf slowly woke up and looked at Jaune, **[is something wrong young one?]** Jaune heard

it sounded like a female a voice, he looked to the Beowulf

"d-did you just talk?" he asked

 **[yes, we Grimm have a way to communicate with one another, we can also make a bond with Humans so that they can understand us. You should feel honored, your the first human in over 100 years to be able to do this with us]** said the Beowulf

"oh... What's your name?" Jaune asked

 **[my name is Xina, the Leader of the pack]** Xina told Jaune

"Nice to meet you Xina, I'm Jaune Ar- just Jaune," Jaune said

Xina made a Puppy dog face to him **[i'm sorry young one... No child your age should suffer what you have]** Xina told Jaune

Jaune just looked at her "so...what now? What are you going to do with me?" Jaune asked

 **[that simple Jaune, your now a part of a pack]** Xina told Jaune

"do you mean that I-I will be raised b-by you and the rest of the pack?" Jaune asked

 **[yes, we will teach you the ways of how we live and even educate you in more of your races ways]** Xina said

Jaune looked at her with shock, "will anyone try and eat me?" Jaune asked

 **[no, the pack has agreed to raise you]** Xina told Jaune

Jaune nodded, before standing and looking at the Beowulf

"if it's ok, can we head back to my old home, there is something I want to get from there" Jaune asked

 **[very well. I will go with you]** Xina said and got up and showed Jaune the way back to town.

Jaune never knew how much his life had just changed...

* * *

**12 years later...**

Jaune was 17 now, he had learned many things from the pack, he even had friends, he had his brother in arms, a teen Beowulf names Aries, he also was befriended by an Ursa named Jugo, and a Borbusk named Bumba. they were the best of friends, Jaune would Hunt alongside them and loved them like family. Jaune had grown so much, he had long blonde hair to his back, he had grey Jeans with a couple of rips, bronze armor, a black fur coat and a mask that looked like a Borbusk but the eyes were Blue.

The pack had traveled around Vale and Vacuo. Jaune was a warrior among the Pack and was a serious fighter, but when he was traveling and messing with his friends, he was a goofball, His mother, Xina, had become laxer with him and treated him like her own. because that is what he is to them, not a human but a Beowulf.

Jaune was by a River with Aries and Bumba,

"how many fish do you think I'll catch today?" Jaune asked his friends,

 **[I hope at least 3, and who knows maybe you'll share?]** Bumba asked

 **[I swear Bumba, you are always hungry!]** Aries cried but then his stomach growled **[Jaune you are going to share right?]** Aries asked

"yes, yes, I'll share," Jaune said with a chuckle and he resumed Fishing.

next to Jaune was his Father's sword, he renamed the blade to something more fitting. Apathy. because when he killed other rival packs or Huntsmen, they wouldn't feel anything anymore. Such a fitting name for what he had felt. he was happy with his life with the pack, but when fighting other Grimm and humans, he felt nothing for them. Nothing.

as they were fishing they had heard a noise that was very nearby,

"did you guys hear that?" Jaune asked

 **[yeah, maybe we should head back to the pack]** Bumba said

"no, someone could be hurt," Jaune said and grabbed Apathy and then headed for where he had heard the noise.

Jaune moved around, looking around his surroundings, making sure that he wouldn't be blindsided. when he, Aries and Bumba had arrived at the scene, they saw a Raven haired teen with cat ears, she was covered in cuts and blood, she was holding her ribs, she looked and saw Jaune, she looked at him, her eyes with desperateness and tears falling from them

"h-h-help m-me please" she said with a raspy voice, and then she closed her eyes and fainted.

 **[it's a Faunas, let's go back home]** said Aries,

but Jaune went to the teen and felt her pulse, and heard her breathing,

"she's still alive, I'm taking her back with us" Jaune said

**[Jaune are you crazy!? she is a human!]**

"So am I! and look at her, she hasn't attacked us! she can't even put up a fight! I'm taking her back!" Jaune yelled and looked to Aries, "tell my mother that I bringing a wounded human home, to heal her" Jaune said

 **[Jaune your like my brother and I trust you...but if this brings more of her kind here... you'll have to deal with it yourself]** Aries said and Ran ahead of them

Jaune picked up the girl and put her on her back,

 **[do you need help?]** Bumba asked

"you want a human on your back? this is a new thing for me" Jaune said with a smile,

 **[truth be told... I'm more afraid of humans then they are of me]** Bumba said

Jaune nodded and placed the girl on Bumbas back and headed to the Caves that their pack was living for the past 2 years. Jaune hoped this wouldn't end badly.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beacon Academy/ RWBY Dorm room/ 8:00 PM**

Yang, Ruby, and Weiss looked all over for blake but there was no sign of her, Yang worried about her, the last people to see her were Cardin and his team, but they also were injured but not too badly. they had also worked with team NPR to look for their friend.

"I hope she's ok..." Yang said worriedly

"I'm sure she's fine, she's a great huntress in training and she's a survival plus a ninja!" Ruby said

Weiss had agreed with ruby, "Blake will be ok, she's a good fighter and a stubborn will" Weiss said

Yang let out a big breath, "yeah... your right" Yang said with a faint smile.


	2. the Beast and the Beauty

Blake's eyes were slowly opening and she saw a fire with a cooking Fish on it, but what made her freeze in her tracks was the sight of a sleeping Beowulf, she was going to grab Gambol Shroud but it wasn't there,

 _'shit! where is it!?'_ Blake thought

she looked around for something to kill it with but nothing she could use, but then she saw the sharp sword in a corner with a coat, she stood up and slowly walked to it,

"I see you're awake," said a voice

it startled blake and she turned around to see a long Blonde haired teenage male, his hair was half as long as Yangs. she Quickly made a shushing noise with her hand,

"Quite! there's a Beowulf here!" she cried in a whisper,

"yes I know, that's Aries," the man said and then he whistled, which woke the Beowulf and it turned around to them, Blake was about to Run but the teen walked to it and Petted it on its head and it licked his hand

Blake shocked, more than shocked she was Dumbfounded! This man was friends with Beowulf! A Grimm! she was so shocked she didn't even see him pick up the fish and walk to her, he waved his hands in front of her face and that's when Blake snapped out of her shock and looked at him

"you hungry?" he asked and handed her the cooked fish

She took it and sat down and began eating it, and as he sat down across from her, and that's when the Beowulf had left the cave,

"How are you able to do that?" Blake asked

"do what?" he asked back

"control that Beowulf, is it your semblance?" she asked

"what's that?" he asked as well,

"wait..." she said

Blake then closed her eyes and placed her hand on his chest and her hand began to glow black, she then pulled her hand away slowly and opened her eyes,

"your Aura isn't even opened... then how are you able not to be killed by the Grimm?" she asked

"Because they took me in... they taught me to fight, to write, to hunt, to kill, anything a human needed to live and know," the man told her,

"wait! wait! wait! "they?" who's they!?" Blake asked with worry

"the pack, they raised me and took me in," he said

"there's a pack of Beowulf's out there!" she cried

"yes"

Blake took deep breaths in and calmed down, "so... how were you raised by Grimm anyway? I thought the Grimm were a mindless beast and killing Machines?" Blake said

"there not! we just... have our way of things" he said

"ok, ok... so why and how did they raise you?"

the teen looked at her and then to the outside of the cave, "My family was killed by a group of hunters... Xina, my mother and leader of the pack said that she had felt an emotion that even they feared... Xina felt bad for me, she had never seen a Human child who had to suffer such a dangerous Emotion... so she took me in and raised me" Jaune told her

She looked to him and saw that he had a tear falling down his face,

"I'm Blake... Blake Belladonna" she said

"Jaune... Jaune Grimm" Jaune told her and they both smiled.

* * *

.

.

.

It's been two days since Jaune had found Blake in the woods and Since Blake had met with Jaune

"So what's your mother like?" she asked him

"my mom's kind and sweet but she can get angry when someone is hurt or killed," Jaune told Blake who was now eating a cooked Deer leg

Jaune looked to her "so what's being a Faunas like?" Jaune asked

"well... in the world were sometimes outcasted and hated but we do have out perks, I can see in the dark and I can hear better than any human," Blake said with a smile

"cool," Jaune said and then looked at her

"hey Blake?" Jaune said

"yeah?" she asked

"Could you unlock my Aura?" Jaune asked

Blake looked at him, "Um... yeah sure" she said but yet she felt so weird about it

she put her head on his and her hand on his chest, for some reason Jaunes face felt hot and she began to speak a chant _"For it is **in death** that we achieve **mortality**. Through this, we become a **Shining Beacon** of **light with peace**. **bound by death** , I release your soul, and by **my shoulder, truly see thee** "_ Blake said and Jaune glowed a mixture of white, red, and black

Jaune looked to himself and he felt a new power, a new feeling, he felt...peace.

* * *

.

.

.

three days later Blake was fully healed and Jaune knew Blake was going to leave. he was sad and while Blake was sleeping he went outside and cried, Xina saw her son crying, she walked to him and sat next to her,

 **[what is wrong my little pup?]** she asked

Jaune gave a sad chuckle, "you haven't called me that since I was 10...ha" Jaune said

 **[I know, Jaune... do you like that girl?]** Xina asked,

"yeah... she's the only human who I felt looked at me like a person and not a Killer or a Grimm" Jaune told her

 **[Jaune, my son look at me...]** she told him

Jaune looked to her and she looked to him, Jaune for the first time in his life saw his mother cry, he wasn't even aware Grimm could cry

 **[Jaune Grimm, you are my son and I will love you forever... so I will let you go...]** she said,

"what... what do you mean mom?"

 **[Jaune... it is time for you to live your own life, I love you... so I ask you... do you wanna leave with that Girl?]** Xina asked

Jaune nodded,

 **[then go... go to the hunter school with her... and I want you to promise me something]** Xina said

"what is it, mother?"

 **[I want you to tell their Master, not to hunt our lands and we will not kill any hunters that enter the forest]** she told him

Jaune looked at her and hugged his mother "I promise mother... I promise..." Jaune cried and even Xina shed tears

"mother, could I ask you something?"

 **[anything my little pup]** she said

"can we do the ceremony?" Jaune asked

**[Jaune are you asking her to make her a part of us?]**

"yes, she has gotten along with Aries and Bumba and even Jugo has taken an interest in her, and Bumba loves her since she feeds him her scraps," Jaune said with a chuckle as did Xina,

 **[of course Jaune... I will swear her in]** Xina told her son.

* * *

.

.

.

Blake was woken up by Jaune,

"what is it Jaune, it's not even morning yet," she said

"Blake... follow me," Jaune said

he and Blake walked out to be surrounded by Beowulf's, and there was one big one which stood in the middle of the circle,

 **[Blake Belladonna! do you Wish to Become a part of the Xina Grimm pack?]** came a female voice

"d-did Your mother just t-talk to me? in my h-head?" Blake asked and Jaune nodded,

"Blake I asked them to swear you into the pack so you can have the benefits of my family" Jaune said and looked to who she assumed was Xina,

"I-I do!" she said

Xina walked up to Blake and then opened her mouth, **[cut your finger on one of my tooths and then you will become one of us]** Xina said

Blake did as was she told, her hand now had a cut vertically on it and the blood was on the tooth, Xina closed her mouth and looked to Blake,

 **[Blake Belladonna! Welcome to the Xina Pack!]** Xina said and she howled to the moon, as did the other Beowulf's.

 **[Blake]** Xina said

Blake looked to her, "yes Xina?"

 **[my son wishes to go back with you... I want you to take care of him, we have trained him as a hunter and we have taught him to use a sword. so please take care of my little pup]** Xina said with a hint of sadness

"I will, thank you Xina" Blake said

 **[no Blake, thank you for being Jaune's first human friend]** and the two howled at the moon... Blake howled at it with a smile, she felt as if she was now a dog Faunas


	3. Wizard of Oz

Jaune and Blake were walking on the path to Beacon but Jaune was a bit hesitant, and Blake noticed this

"Jaune? Are you ok?" Blake asked

"I've never been to a school like yours, it's all still new to me, I've been gone from the world for a long time and-"

but before he could finish Blake grabbed his hand and looked at him

"Jaune trust me, you'll be fine," Blake told him and they continued to walk to Beacon.

After an hour of walking, they had reached the gates of beacon and Blake pulled out her scroll and gave her friends a call

_[Blake! is that you!? are you ok!?]_ Yang asked on the other end

"I'm fine Yang but grab Ozpin, there is someone here for him," she told Yang

_[what? who's here for him?]_ yang replied

"just get him" she said back

they both waited at the front gates and a moment later, Team RWY and NPR and arrived with Ozpin and Goodwitch

"Ms. Belladonna! it's good to see that your alright" Ozpin said

He then saw Jaune, Ozpin was wondering who this boy was, yet he looked familiar?

"you! who are you?" Goodwitch asked

Jaune kept his eyes on Ozpin, "you must be Ozpin" Jaune said

"yes, and you are...?"

"the names Jaune, Jaune Grimm" Jaune told him

Ozpin looked at what he was wearing, it looked like bone, no more like the Grimm's bone

"well Mr. Grimm I thank you for helping Ms. Belladonna and I'll allow you to be on your way," Ozpin asked

"Ozpin, I've come with a deal from my mother," Jaune said

Ozpin looked at him with suspicion, "is that so?"

"yes, and to show you that I mean what I'm about to say..." Jaune told him, Jaune then turned to the woods and let out a howl and then the rumble was heard amongst the forest and the pack of Beowulfs with a goliath and a couple of Ursa arrived, Ozpin could not Believe it, and then an Alph had appeared in front of them, everyone was about to attack but Jaune and Blake stop them

"It's ok guys, Jaunes mom is not a threat," Blake told her team

They slowly put their weapon down as did NPR

"h-how did you summon them?!" Goodwitch asked

"she is my mother, Xina Grimm and she has come to make a treaty with Ozpin" Jaune said and Ozpin looked at him

"how do I know this isn't a type of Semblance?" Ozpin asked

**[tell him we know about Salem and his Job given by the brother]** Xina told Jaune

"my mother says that she knows about Salem and your job given by the brother" Jaune said

Both Ozpin and Goodwitch froze, Blake had seen that reaction to what Jaune's mom had just told them.

Ozpin recomposed himself and looked at Jaune "very well, you've made your point" he said

"What is this deal?" Ozpin asked

"my mother wants me to tell you that If you do not hunt in the red forest then we will allow any Huntsmen and traveler safe passage," Jaune said

Glynda leaned next to Ozpin, "Oz, I don't trust them" Goodwitch said

Ozpin looked at Jaune, Something about the boy was just too familiar to an old friend...

"I will agree, but if there are attacks on human from your territory then I will have no other choice but to attack," Ozpin said and Jaune smiled

"she said its the same on our end"

And with that Xina howled and as did every one of the packs and they left.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was in Ozpins office waiting to get his transcripts to attend Beacon, Goodwitch looked at him and his Armor

"Mr. Grimm," she said

Jaune looked to her "yes Miss..? what's your name again?" Jaune replied

"Glynda Goodwitch. Now, you need new Armor and clothes and since you don't have money-"

"I do," he said

Goodwitch stopped "very well. I must ask you to purchase new Armor and clothes" Goodwitch said,

"that's fine," Jaune told her

He looked to Ozpin

"are they done?" Jaune asked

"yes, now I need to put you in a team," Ozpin told him

"well I'll be on Blake's team"

"That can't be done"

"huh? why not?"

"team RWBY already has four members but we can place you in their partner team"

"and that would be who?" Jaune asked

"Team NPR but I'm giving you the position of team leader so the team will now be called JNPR, your partner will be Pyrrha Nikos," Ozpin told Jaune

however, Jaune looked at him with a bit of suspicion

"wait, why are you giving me the leader position?" Jaune asked

"well, when you took the written test your IQ was the one of the highest," Ozpin said

"really?" Jaune asked

"yes, you even showed knowledge of killing Grimm, not to mention your sword skills are much better then Qrow's" Ozpin said

Jaune didn't know who this Qrow was but Jaune wanted to meet him if he was one of the best swordsmen in beacon

"well I'll have Glynda take you to your dorm," Ozpin said

As Jaune was about to leave Ozpin stopped him

"I forgot to tell you that we are going to talk how you lived amongst Grimm," he told Jaune

Jaune looked at him

"I look forward to it," Jaune told him bitterly and he left with Goodwitch.

Ozpin pulled out his scroll and taped on a contact

"hello? I have a favor to ask of you... I want information on a person called Jaune Grimm...yes, thank you very much Saphron"


	4. Grimm of beacon

Jaune had bought his new Armor along with team RWBY. His Armor had the design of Animal skulls and the sword had been polished and Jaune had gotten a hair cut as well. Well, it was something that Blake's friend had suggested, something called an Undercut? But Jaune had also bought a new hoodie and pants. A pumpkin Pete's hoodie and blue jeans,

Jaune felt great in his new Armor. Jaune looked to see RBY staring while W was just looking away from him. The white-haired one didn't like him much, but the half-sisters, Ruby and Yang, Had taken an interest in him. so he decided to show them what he was capable of. he was gonna show them how he could fight. he invited all of them and invited his teammates

"Uh? Jaune are you sure you wanna do this? I mean you've been trained to kill other Grimm but have you ever been able to fight with Huntsmen?" Blake asked

Jaune chuckled "Of course, I took on a couple of them, and I managed to hold my own against this guy on Patch," Jaune said

this raised four eyebrows from the Half-Sisters, but they were gonna ask about it later.

"So who's up first?" Jaune asked

and Weiss raised her hand "I shall go first" Weiss said

Jaune nodded and the two entered the arena. the two readied themselves and were about to fight. the buzzer went off and Weiss ran to charge at Jaune. but Jaune smiled, he blocked all of her strikes. Weiss was surprised but she still had some tricks up her sleeves. she activated her semblance and every trick she knew, she speeds up and struck at Jaune, but he still blocked them. His Aura went down to 50% and Weiss knew she was gonna win. she knew he didn't have the skillset to fight with them or alongside them. Weiss was about to go for the killing blow but she stopped. He was smiling. why?

"Why are you smiling?" Weiss asked

Jaune then began to chuckle

"I forgot about all that Aura and Semblance stuff, I never really had to use mine, but because of how skilled you are, seems I need to use it" Jaune chuckled

Suddenly, Jaune was covered in black and then a black dome of Aura surrounded Jaune and that's when it cleared. What they saw shocked them to the core. Jaune's head was covered by a mask that had eyes like a spider or... a scorpion. attached to Jaune's back was a stinger. Jaune himself was a deathstalker! no one else in the room could believe it!

"This is my semblance, Grimmification!" Jaune cried

A day after coming to Beacon, Jaune was tested for Aura's abilities as well as his Skillset and Semblances. The man known as Docter Oobleck had preformed these tests and when he asked Jaune to think of something that made him happy, he was unable to unlock his semblance. Oobleck made him go through all the emotions until they landed on Hate and fear. Jaune had three Aura colors surrounding him, White, Black, and Red. and with feeling hatred, Jaune Unlocked his semblance. He was able to take on the traits or even become half Grimm himself.

Weiss put aside her fear and used her speed glyph to move faster. she struck at Jaune from each side but Jaune's stinger blocked each and every one of was in awe. Jaune was keeping up with Weiss and her glyphs! so far he was beating her. her Aura was draining, and Jaune's was back to 100%. Weiss stopped her attacks and was now on the other side of the arena. Jaune smiled and used the opportunity to attack her, he wrapped his tail around her and then threw her into a wall and then he began swiping at her and lowering her Aura faster than any attack the students were possible, his movements were like that of a scorpion. Quick at to kill.

meanwhile, bullhead had landed and Ozpin and Glenda were waiting for their guest. out of the bullhead walked a girl wearing black leather pants with blue knee pads, a white and blue hoodie with the Punkin Pete's bunny on it, and a Gold chest plate and blue and gold gauntlets.

"it's good to be back Oz," the woman said

"it's good to see you as well Saphron" Ozpin replied

this was Saphron Arc. The only living child of the Arc household. or so she thought...

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune had defeated Weiss, and he felt pretty good about himself, but he was getting nasty looks by his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, and most of the school as well. Many people were told by Weiss, who accused Jaune of being an abomination and an enemy, about his semblance and his Grimmified forms. From then on, Jaune was bullied and was barley treated like a human.

It was Lunch and Jaune went to sit with his team and Blakes. As he approached the table, Weiss eyed him and she stood up

"what are you here for, monster?" Weiss asked

"Weiss! stop being mean!" Ruby cried

"Mean? To this monster!? He's a Grimm! He's Humanity's greatest enemy!" Weiss cried

after she had said then Team CRDN walked up behind him

"This freak giving you any problems Lady's?" Cardin Winchester asked them

"N-"

"YES!" Weiss cut ruby off "He's in this very room with us! A Grimm!" Weiss cried

Cardin turned Jaune to face him, "you heard her freak, get lost"

Jaune shrugged him off, "there my friends, I don't have to leave" Jaune replied

Cardin then smiled, "Oh really?" He asked

Cardin turned his head to team RWBY/NPR's table

"is this freak really your friend?" He asked them.

Jaune looked to his friends and saw Weiss covering Ruby's mouth to protest, Yang looked uneasy, Nora, Ren, and Pyrrha looked away. Jaune then looked to Blake. Blake glanced at him, gold eyes met Blue, but the gold looked away as well. Jaune understood what this meant. He wasn't wanted here. Jaune looked down and with his tray of food, left the lunchroom.

In the halls of Beacon, Jaune sat near his locker and ate. He didn't blame them completely for not wanting to speak up. It was how it was when he first became a member of the tribe, He had played with some Beowulf Pup's and when he would be bullied by some other Beowulf's they wouldn't stand up for him at first, but over time, they did. They accepted him as one of the pack, and when it was time, he led the 1v1 fights to show their status. Jaune was one of the many Alphas in the Pack. He was the third strongest Alpha in the pack, Right next to his mother's right hand, Ceasar. Ceasar had actually trained Jaune on how Humans wielded swords, How to use his Aura, Which wasn't unlocked yet, And even how dust worked. Ceasar was like a father to Jaune and Ceasar had come to love Jaune as a son. He missed those days, Living with Grimm was easy, being human? that was tough.

"Get back here freak!" Came a voice

Jaune looked to see a girl running down the hall in his direction

"Where did she go!?" came the voice again

Jaune knew it was Cardin's voice, Jaune opened his locker and waited for the girl to pass by. When she saw her, he pulled her in the locker and closed it. It was awesome that these lockers could fit two people, thanks to some student's weapons being larger then they were. The Girl looked to him and Jaune looked back, He was hit by light brown eyes staring at him.

"I'm sorry, but I saw you being chased and wanted to help, and this was my only idea at the time," Jaune told her "please don't think of this in a weird way!" Jaune told her with awkwardness

She nodded in response.

"I'm sorry about this again," Jaune told her "Jaune Grimm"

"Velvet, Velvet Scarlintina" Velvet replied

* * *

.

.

.

Whilst all this was happening, Glynda Goodwitch was setting up for an outdoor battle segment in her class. She wanted her students to use the terrain to their advantage. She failed to notice a Blonde-Haired woman walk in.

"Hey G!" Saphron yelled

Glynda became startled and turned around to see Saphron.

"Saphron! Don't scare me like that! and please stop calling me that" She told her former student.

"Sorry" Saphron chuckled "I was hoping I could see all the new students that your teaching this year, maybe even have them face a real huntress"

"You wish to battle my students?" Glynda asked

"Yep!" Saphron said, popping the P.

Glynda contemplated this and decided it was alright. Next Class was the first and second years anyway. The same Class that held Jaune Grimm in.


	5. Arc Vs Grimm

Combat class began, Jaune walked in with Velvet and they both were laughing, Ruby saw them and waved to Jaune

"Jaune! over here!" Ruby cried

Blake looked up from her book, and her eyes meet with Jaune's but as soon as he saw her looking he looked away and went to sit with Velvet. Blake felt a nasty feeling in her gut, She has let Jaune be torn down by Weiss and everyone else. She had promised to help and watch over Jaune while he was here. Yet she couldn't even stand up for him.

Jaune sat down with Velvet and her team, another girl with sunglasses and a scarf, a redheaded boy with white eyes and scars on his arms and eyes, and a huge guy wearing green armor.

"Bun-Bun, who's tall, blonde, and handsome?" The other girl asked

"Coco!" Velvet cried "this is Jaune Grimm, he helped me hide from Cardin"

Both of the two buys perked up as did the girl known as Coco. She moved over to Jaune and looked at him, up and down, side to side, and then she smiled.

"I like him, he seems like a good guy" Coco said, "you don't plan on taking our Bun-Bun's innocence, do you?"

Velvet went red and covered her face with her ears. Jaune, however, was confused

"Innocence? what do you mean?" Jaune asked Coco

Coco raised an eyebrow in question but shrugged it off. The bell rang and everyone took their seats. walked out and next to her was another blonde woman, she was short, she wore armor only on her shins, Arm's, and Brests. Her stomach was exposed and her skinny-jeans were ripped, she wore blue strapped boots. and her eyes were cobalt blue. teams RWBY, (J)NPR and CFVY thought they were looking at a female version of Jaune. Jaune was oblivious to the fact that they looked similar.

"Hello, class, Today with me is a very special huntress with me, her name is Saphron Arc. She was one of the top Students here in beacon during her time, and she came back to see how this year's huntsmen and huntresses in training were doing" Goodwitch announced "So I expect you all to not hold back and give her everything you have"

Saffron smiled and looked to the children that sat in their seats. She looked at every single one until her eyes landed on a certain blonde boy.

She pointed at him, "you. What's your name?" she asked him

"I'm Jaune Grimm, Miss" Jaune replied

"Well Jaune Grimm, would you do the honors of being the first one to have their butt kicked?" She asked with a smile

Jaune shrugged and nodded. He got up from his seat, but Velvet then grabbed his hand, Jaune looked back at her

"Good luck out there Jaune," She said with a warm smile

Jaune nodded and went to change.

Blake watched as the girl, Saphron, was waiting for Jaune. No matter how she looked at it, the girl just shared too many features with Jaune, but he had told blake that all of his family was killed, and Jaune didn't give her his old name before becoming Jaune Grimm.

Jaune entered the stage and he wore his armor and had Apathy to his side. The two blondes looked at one another and waited for Ms. Goodwitch to begin the battle. Jaune pulled out Apathy, while Saphron pulled out two small blades. The slowly moved around the stage.

"Begin!" Goodwitch yelled

The two charged at each other and there was a huge gust of wind! Saphron moved like an acrobat with her swords while attacking Jaune. Jaune was blocking every move as well as attacking. Jaune flared his Aura up which pushed back Saphron, she looked to see the blackest Aura she had ever seen envelop the teen. Jaune aura was so huge that the Aura scale didn't even budge, neither did Saphron's. Jaune suddenly rushed so fast to Saphron that he seemed to teleport right in front of her face, Saphron ducked backward and then using her legs, hooked them around Jaune's head and put her blades to his neck, Jaune, however, flared up his Aura again, Saphron began to feel a burning sensation in her thighs, she quickly jumped off. Jaune turned back and managed to hit Saphron, causing her Aura to go from 100 to 50.

Everyone was shocked that one hit from Jaune managed to make her Aura fall that quick. Saffron looked to the Aura-meter and smiled

"You got a lot of power kid! It's been a while since anybody has gotten me to 50%" Spahron told him.

She flared up her Aura which glowed so white, it was like looking into a flashlight. Spahron smiled knowing she could end it with this. Her semblance. a white substance covered her clothes and made them glow. It was so bright that Jaune's Aura was depleting. His Aura went from 100 to 30! It even had what seemed to be a physical effect on him as he kneeled on the ground.

_'what's happening? I never felt this much of a burning sensation all over my body'_ Jaune thought to himself.

Jaune decided to use his semblance as well. a dark substance surrounded his body and when hit began to form, he began to become covered in scales, and his skin turned black with a Grimm mask overlapping his eyes, but the surprises weren't done, he grew a tail and at the end of that tail was a white snake, he had taken the form of a King Tajitu. He charged at her, and swung many blows to her, Her aura went from 50 to 30. they were both at equal footing, Saphron then swung at Jaune cutting his foot and arm, causing his aura to drop down to 26. Jaune backed up and used his tail/snakehead to attack Saphron, she dodges it, but before she had a chance to strike it, She saw Jaune from the corner of her eye, coming right at her. Jaune fused all his Aura into his sword and brought it down, Saphron used both of her blades to block the attack, she as well fusing all of her Aura into her blades. Huge feedback occurred and an explosion enveloped the whole stadium and class! even causing a minor shake within the whole school!

everyone in the stand got off the ground and looked into the arena. Smoke covered it like something out of an anime. as it slowly began to clear, Both Jaune and Saphron, stood in the same position but then they fell to the ground. It was a stalemate.

Goodwitch got up from her podium and looked to the students, "Class Dismissed" She told them as she adjusted her glasses.

* * *

the two blondes were currently in the hospital, Jaune with bandages on his stomach, arms, head, and back while Saphron has a bandage on her arm, head, and right leg. The two looked at one another and glared at the other, an "unfinished business" aura surrounding them. The doors to the infirmary opened and in walked in team RWBY, NPR, and CFVY walked in

"Jaune that was cool! you grew a tail! was that part of your semblance!? how did you damage her Aura that bad!?" Ruby asked

Jaune looked a little freaked and Blake hit her on the head to calm her down. Blake looked to Jaune, and he smiled at her

"you had me worried, Jaune" Blake told him

Jaune uneasily chuckled "sorry about that" Jaune replied

Velvet then walked up to him hugged him, she broke it and she looked away with a blush on her face

"you had me worried for a while, but your fight was pretty cool" She said

Jaune blushed and looked away "T-Thanks" Jaune replied

the doors opened again and in walked Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch. Jaune and Saphron looked to him, he didn't look back but instead looked to the students.

"Would you all, please allow us, along with Mr. Grimm and Ms. Arc to have a moment?" Ozpin told them

they did as he told and left the room. Ozpin stood in front of them and they looked back at him.

"well, we've found something very interesting about you two" Ozpin began "we do blood work for all of those who enter Beacon, in case they are in need of a blood transfusion, but when we looked just in case, you don't just share the same blood type, but the same genes as well" Ozpin finished

Both Jaune and Saphron were in shock,

Saphron got up and looked to Ozpin "Ozpin, are you saying that this is... he's my baby brother?" Saphron said with tears welling up

"yes Saphron, he is Jaune Arc" Ozpin said

Saffron looked at Jaune, who was still in disbelief, she got up and hugged him, and cried. Jaune didn't know what to do. For all his life he assumed that his family was dead. but here she was. His older sister Saphron was alive. He began to cry.

Ozpin smiled, but Glynda tapped his shoulder.

"Oz, what about what else we found in the boy's blood? Should we tell him?"

Ozpin nodded, "it is important, thank you, Glynda"

Ozpin looked at them, "Saphron, I know this is big news but could you please give us and Jaune some time alone. It's Important" Ozpin replied

Saphron nodded and hugged him again, "we'll talk soon baby brother"

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune nodded and hugged her back. Saphron left and Ozpin looked at him. Jaune knew whatever this was it couldn't be good. Meanwhile, a Certain silver-haired assassin was listening, while pretending to be asleep.

"so how long do I have?" Jaune asked

"who knows" Ozpin replied "there has only been one reported case like this in the world. but it's a myth" Ozpin said

"thank you for telling me professor Ozpin" Jaune replied sadly

"of course Mr. Grimm, Or is it Mr. Arc now?" Ozpin asked

"Grimm, Still Grimm" Jaune replied

Ozpin left and Jaune looked down in sadness.

"psst! hey!"

Jaune heard, he looked to see a boy with silver hair and with no legs.

"Your Jaune Grimm right? the guy who could turn into Grimm right?" the boy asked,

"yeah, who are you?" Jaune asked

"Mercury, Mercury Black" Mercury told him "You wanna hang out sometime? I mean your the coolest dude I've ever met!" Mercury said

"really?" Jaune asked

"yeah! I mean you could turn into Grimm! that's fucking sick!" Mercury said with a fake smile

Jaune smiled, "nice to meet you Mercury" Jaune replied


	6. Feeling of Evil

Jaune loved hanging out with his friends, he hung out with his team and team RWBY once a day, while he has ng out with Velvet during lunch most of the week, however, he also hung out with a team from Mistral. Blake noticed this and didn't have a good feeling about the Raven haired girl. Something about her felt off, she had a secret intention with Jaune, Blake knew it.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Jaune asked them

Neo looked at him and responded in sign language, ***I like to eat Ice-cream while watching shows*** and she was being very truthful.

"I don't do much" Emerald replied, also being very truthful

"I just sit and read comics" Mercury Said, also being very truthful

"what about you Cinder?" Jaune asked

"I don't care for such things, but I do like discussing government" Cinder replied, She was being half-honest, "what about you Jaune? What do you do for fun?"

Jaune shrugged, "I like hanging out with Velvet, Blake, Ruby, I enjoy reading books thanks to blake, But I mostly spend my time trying to control my semblance"

This caught the group's interest. Mercury had informed Cinder about Jaunes Semblance when he fought his sister, but she didn't know he couldn't fully control his Semblance.

"what do you mean?" Cinder asked

Jaune chuckled, "While it is true that I can take on forms of Grimm, I also can take on the trait of destruction, After I fought Weiss I found the feeling of wanting to kill people... But I managed to get rid of that urge" Jaune told them

'So he takes on the destructive trait of Grimm, and he also feels the emotion of mindless killing... this could work to my advantage, but first, a test' Cinder thought to herself.

"Jaune, would you like to join us on a... Hunt?" Cinder asked with a sly smile

Jaune looked at her, "what do you mean?" Jaune asked

Cinder chuckled, "We're heading to a bar in Vale, and we have a job to do, but what we are doing would be considered... Illegal" Cinder told him

While Jaune knew what she had in mind, he wondered why they would invite him to do something very Illegal. Yet he felt something rise in him, something telling to break the rules of man, to tear down all that man had built. Jaune knew what this was and if he didn't deal with the feeling now, it would grow.

"Sure sounds like fun" Jaune replied

Cinder smiled, "good, but to make sure no one recognizes you, I will give you a costume and a sword"

This then made Jaune question what they had in mind, "why would I need a new suit and sword?" He asked

"Don't worry, you'll only wear it when you're on a job with us?" Cinder said, "so are you in, or are you out?" Cinder asked

Jaune reluctantly nodded

"good, meet us in vale at the texted address I will send you" Cinder replied

Jaune nodded

Jaune was in his dorm room in the bathroom and vomiting. He had to hold in what he ate, for some reason the food didn't taste right, the only thing that tasted right was the meat and the milk, everything else tasted like rotting cheese! He spat the rest of the vomit out of his mouth and wiped his mouth, he looked to the Mirror and wondered what was happening to him. Jaune then felt his scroll buzz, he pulled it out to see a text from Cinder, he opened and saw what the address was. He texted her back saying he would meet her there, Cinder then told him that his suit would be there when he arrived, Jaune nodded at the text and put the scroll in his pocket and put on his jeans and hoodie since it was the easiest thing to change out of.

Jaune walked out of his room saying bye to his teammates who told him to come back before curfew and not to do anything stupid, Jaune smiled and nodded and Nora gave him a back crushing hug before leaving. As he walked out, he pumped into Blake. She turned to him and he turned to her

"Oh, hey Blake" Jaune said

"Hey Jaune" She replied, "where are you going?"

Jaune just looked at her, "does it matter?" Jaune replied

"Jaune..." Blake said with a bit of sadness

Jaune sighed, "I'm sorry... it's just... Do you not like me, Blake?" Jaune asked

Blake stood in shock at him, "why do you say that? You're my friend Jaune, and I made a promise to your mother didn't I, I promised to help and watch you" Blake told him

Jaune nodded, "I know, but you don't help me out, even when Weiss keeps making everyone hate me, you don't tell her to stop..."

"Jaune I-"

"look it's fine" Jaune replied "I gotta be going anyways" and he began to walk away

"Jaune wait," Blake said

Jaune just kept walking and walking until he was on the bullhead.

* * *

.

.

.

He walked until he found the address. He looked to make sure he was at the right place because it just leads to an empty warehouse, Jaune knocked on the door and it opened, He then saw Emerald and mercury in their casual clothes and Cinder wearing a skin-tight black suit and Neo wearing pink and brown clothes and her hair was now pink and brown as well.

"You made it, good, your suit is on the table there, get changed and grab your new sword," Cinder told him

Jaune nodded and headed to the table that she pointed at. Jaune opened the case and saw a helmet that fully covered his head and a white trench-coat. Jaune began to change, when he took off his shirt, Neo noticed the many scars all across his back and chest, some much deeper than others, it made her wonder what he had to go through to get strong.

When Jaune was done changing, he looked at himself in a mirror and saw that he looked different, The mask came with a voice changer, the sword was fully red and curved, It also came with a dust pistol.

Mercury whistled at how Jaune was Indeed pulling off the look. Neo nodded in approval, Emerald gave a thumbs up and Cinder just smiled. Cinder then brought the attention back to her

"Alright, let's go do our job," Cinder said

They all walked out with her to a shady part of Vale, where she then leads them to a night club. When the approached it, he saw many men wearing black suits with red ties and glasses. They allowed them in without hesitation and they all entered the night club. Inside the music blared and the lights flashed different colors, but they continued to the bar where a man with a vest and a beard stood. He looked up to see the five walk to him.

"Hello Ms. Glass" Junior said

Ms. Glass was an alias that she had given Junior. Junior looked to see Emerald, Mercury, and Neo

"I see you brought the kids," He said then noticing Jaune, "who's the new guy?"

"Oh him?" Cinder replied "he's called Meta" Cinder told him

Junior looked the newcomer up and down, "I see"

"Junior, we were wondering if those important crates have arrived?" Cinder asked him

"Actually, they arrived late last night," Junior said, "Roman came and took one crate, told me it's for the Mech he stole"

"that's true," Cinder told him, "Mercury, Emerald, head back to base and tell Adam that we are in need of more men. Neo, Meta, Go to Roman and see what he needs help with" Cinder said,

"and what are you gonna do?" Jaune asked, his voice now sounding very deep and robotic thanks to the voice changer

"I need to call someone," Cinder said

Jaune then felt a slight hint of dread coming from Cinder. Whoever she had to call scared her.

Jaune then followed Neo out of the bar to a different part of Vale, where Roman Torchwick was holding a meeting rally with the White-Fang. Jaune knew who Roman Torchwick was, Jaune heard many things about the Orange haired criminal. Jaune knew he was now part of something very Illegal, but yet it felt right doing it. Was this his Inner Grimm? telling him to break the rules and to destroy what was built?

Jaune and Neo entered the warehouse and saw Roman with a tall and muscular White-fang member. He looked to see Neo and Jaune enter

"Ah Neo! you're just on time!" Roman said with a smile, he then looked to Jaune, "Who's he?"

Neo looked to Jaune and told Roman in sign-language who Jaune was, but made sure to call him by his code-name, even telling roman that Jaune was not someone to be taken easily. For some reason, this earned the shock of the master criminal.

"Really now?" Roman asked with a smirk and then he looked to Jaune, "Meta was it? it's not every day Neo praises someone, you must be pretty strong to have Neo praise you"

"thanks" Jaune replied in his changed voice

"So, how did you meet witch anyways?" Roman asked

'witch? did he mean Cinder?' Jaune thought, "I met her a while back, when I was looking for work, she offered me the job and I took it," Jaune told him, make up the story as he went

Roman nodded, "what did you do before this little operation?" Roman asked

"I was a huntsman, but I later became a mercenary" Jaune replied, keeping the fake story going

"what school?" Roman asked

"Atlas, I was once a top operative, but wanted a different life, Atlas gave me the skills for a mercenary" Jaune said.

Roman nodded, "Well the little event is about to begin, let's get ready shall we?" Roman asked

the two nodded and went to stage with Roman.

* * *

.

.

.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Sun asked

Blake looked back at him, "Yes I'm sure, I followed the trail this is where Roman is holding the gathering"

"ok, but what are we going to do when he shows up?" Sun asked

"We attack" Blake replied


	7. Meta Vs RWBY

Jaune or Meta as he was going by tonight, stood by Neo as Roman took the stage and addressed the White Fang, who wore the Grimm masks.

 _'so_ _these are the White Fang, from what I heard in the crowd they are all both right and_ _wrong'_ Jaune thought to himself

Roman took the stage and looked to the masked faunas in the warehouse.

"Hello, one and all!" Roman yelled, "I want to welcome you all for this little get-together!"

"What is he doing here!?"

"He's a human!"

"He can't be trusted!"

Roman looked at them, "you all seem to have forgotten that WE have a COMMON enemy!" Roman announced, "Society! the council! Atlas! Humans in general! They want to treat you like animals! and what do you want? You want to have rights! to be able to be one with humans! but will they allow it!? FUCK NO! I don't blame you for wanting humans dead! for not trusting me! But to show you that I AM on the same side as you..."

Roman then snapped his fingers to show the Atlas Mech behind him, "with this in our hands we can tear down the oppression given to us! Given to you!" Roman said with fire

The crowd was eating it up, Just like Roman knew they would. Jaune knew that Roman only spoke half f the truth. Jaune looked around the room, he looked to all of the masked people, and that's when he saw two very familiar looking faces, Even with the mask hiding their eyes, he knew who they were. Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong.

'what are they doing here!?' Jaune screamed in his head

He needed them to get out of here, Jaune didn't want to fight them. Neo patted him on the shoulder and pointed to the two. Jaune knew what she meant. Jaune nodded, He picked up his sword and jumped off the stage and targeted Sun.

Sun saw the Masked man jumping at him and connected his numb chucks to make his staff and he blocked the attack, Blake pulled out Gamble Shroud and shot at the masked criminal, But Jaune kicks Sun away and blocked the bullets. Roman saw this and recognized who Meta had attacked and it was the Kitty and her monkey boyfriend

"Ah, shit! Meta!" Roman yelled

Jaune turned to Roman, and Roman began to climb into the mech

"Leave them alone, they're mine!" Roman said

Jaune nodded and Roman activated the mech and charged at the two huntsmen in training. Blake and Sun jumped out the window and ran only for the wall behind them to break open, as the mech began to follow after them.

Jaune turned to Neo, "what do we do now?" He asked her

 ***we follow after him, make sure that when he needs back up, we save his sorry ass*** Neo "told" him

Jaune nodded and followed Neo to a Bullhead.

* * *

.

.

.

Roman was around the broken pieces of the Atlas Mech, Yang Looked at him with her Semblance flared and shot a dust round at him. As it flew toward the criminal mastermind it was cut in half by a red sword. Meta showed up along with Neo by his side. Roman looked to the two with a very pleasing smile

"Meta, Neo, thank you," Roman said

Jaune just looked back to see the Bullhead take off as it needed to turn around and come back, but it was hard as they were around a freeway.

"it looks like we'll need to hold them off," Jaune told them

Jaune looked to his friends, he didn't want to fight them but he needed to.

 **(your lying)** came a voice

Jaune was a little freaked about what responded to him, who was that?

Jaune had little time to figure out the answer as Blake and Ruby rushed at him. Jaune blocked Ruby's swing and then with his pistol managed to block Blake's strike as well, He pushed them back and shot at Ruby, she used her Aura to block it, but when she flinched and used her Aura, Jaune ran to Blake swing at her, he felt bad for attacking her

 **(You're lying again)** came the voice again

Jaune didn't know who was talking to him, But Jaune continued to strike at Blake, but she wasn't budging, she then began to swing back, Jaune then slashed through her and almost yelled until he realized it was a clone, and from behind he was slashed and kicked, Jaune got up only to feel his back in pain, he had felt a warm liquid fall from where Blake had cut.

 **(SHE CUT YOU!! KILL HER!! RIP OUT HER FLESH!!)** yelled the voice

"SHUT UP!" Jaune yelled as he held his head in pain

Blake stopped what she was doing to see the Man called Meta grabbing his head,

 _'what is he doing'_ Blake asked herself "Give up already?" She asked him

The man looked at her as black Aura began to swirl from his back, Something wasn't right about this guy

" **R** un. **.**. P **l** ea **se** R **u** n!" He said as his voice began to sound more demonic

"Like Hell, I am," Balke told him getting ready to strike

"RU **N!** **FUCKING** **RU** N! **!!!** **P** LE **ASE** RU **N** **BLA** -!" Meta began but then he began to roar

Out from his back came two black tendrils, they bot had a claw and the end, it began to wriggle and squirm around violently. Blake backed up, but something began t make her knees weak, she fell back as Meta came closer. She didn't know where this fear was coming from, she wasn't afraid before, but something put fear into her. Meta stood right above her and his sword was dragged lazily behind him, Blake looked up and for the first time in a while, she wanted to cry of her mommy and for her daddy, feeling the same fear as a child would fear the dark.

Meta stared down to her and then stopped, he saw the tears fall from her face, **"pleh em, I t'nod tanw ot turh uoy ekalB"** Meta told her, but Blake couldn't understand

Then the Bullhead came back and when Jaune saw it, he made one of the tentacles latch onto it and pulled himself up and went in the Bullhead, with Roman and Neo following behind and the Bullhead left Team RWBY where they were.

Blake got up and felt that the fear was gone, yet the tears didn't stop, they kept falling. Whatever Meta was, Blake wanted to know who and why a person like that would have such a frightening Semblance.

* * *

.

.

.

Roman looked to Meta, "what kind of Semblance was that kid!?" Roman cried

Meta didn't reply, they made it back to the warehouse, Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald were nowhere to be seen and Roman and Neo went to plan another heist, so Jaune changed back into his street clothes and went to catch the Bullhead back to Beacon.

He made it back before Team RWBY did, and went to the bathroom of his dorm, He then quickly lifted the toilet seat up and vomited. He felt sick. he didn't know what came over him. he looked to see that all of the vomit was black, no chunks of food, nothing, just something resembling Black goo. Jaune then flushed the toilet and then washed his face, and then left the bathroom, he took off his shirt and shoes and just fell on his bed and tried to fall asleep.

 _'are these part of my condition? are these the side effects of it?'_ Jaune asked himself, he put the thought off and then fell asleep. As he did, Black Veins showed on his back all branching away from his spine and slowly spreading around the body...

* * *

**A/N: Jaune is speaking backward, and I am also going to introduce different types of OC Grimm that I cam up with and even one being able to force fear into others (** _**which was hinted at this chapter** _ **) But trust me, Jaune's problems are just beginning. Also, the next Chapter will feature more Romance with a certain Faunus.**


	8. Breaking Wings

Today for combat class, Ms. Goodwitch was making her students fight each other in the Emerald forest. Goodwitch had to remind her students not to kill any of the Grimm that was in the forest as they were part of Jaune's pack. All the students would have to separate and fight each other or team up and fight other students. She let them loose and monitored all of their Aura levels.

Cardin Winchester and his team didn't separate instead they teamed up to find two very important people.

"What are we gonna do when we find them?" asked Russell

"well we're gonna restrain the freak so he can watch what we do to his little bunny," Cardin said with a chuckle

Velvet had just got done taking out the first-year team when she heard more people coming she turned only to see no one, she looked around and tried to hear where the movement was coming from. but before that she was punched at pushed by someone, she turned only to be pushed up against a tree,

"Hello, little bunny" came a voice, she turned her head to her right to see Cardin, and two other members of his team

in front of her, now visible was Sky, she tried to get out of his grasp, but she couldn't get out of it,

"w-what do you want!?" Velvet said

"oh look she's trying to fight back!" Cardin said as he walked to her, and when he was was right in front of her he punched her in the face, "must be learning it from her freak of a boyfriend"

Cardin then knocked Velvet out and put her over Russlle's shoulder, and they walked away from the clearing.

Jaune was looking for friends or better yet, Velvet. He continued walking until he heard someone talking,

"How are we gonna find him?" Said a male voice

"How should I know! Cardin just said have fun with her while he looks for the freak" said another voice

Jaune didn't know who they were talking about, but he was gonna take this opportunity to take out two of Cardin's team members as well as take them down from their pedestals. So Jaune grabbed Apathy from his side and rushed at the two only to stop. He stopped because of the evil sight that he had just witnessed.

Velvet was on the ground her pants were torn off and she was bleeding from her mouth, she looked broken and tears fell from her eyes, and Dove was pulling up his pants from Raping Velvet. Dove and Sky turned to see Jaune and looked in shock but also with smiles.

"well the freaks just in time for the party," Said Dove

Jaune couldn't process the sight that was before him.

"did you do this..." Jaune asked

"Yeah, we did," Sky said with a chuckle "we fucked her like a... well like a Rabbit!" Sky laughed as did Dove

Something swirled in Jaune. Something he had never felt before. he felt pure Hatred.

**(KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALLLLL!!!!!! RIP THEM APART, FEED ON THEIR FLESH! DO IT FOR HER! DON'T BE WEAK!!!)** came the voice

Jaune activated his semblance and dropped his sword, he began taking the form of something no human had seen. Jaune grew and an extra set of teeth and his cheeks opened from where they were and a mask cover his face and grew what looked to be bat wings, but they were not bat wings...

Cardin the got a text from Sky,

[: we got the freak :] read the text

Cardin smiled "hey Rus! they found him! let's head back" Cardin said with glee

They walked back to where they left the two with Velvet and Russell then pulled out his scroll to look at the time.

"Cardin, the test is almost over we need to be quick about this" Russell told him

"Don't worry about it, we have plenty of time?" Cardin said with a smile.

As they made to the spot where they left the two with Velvet, they noticed that the three were gone

"where did they go?" Cardin asked

the two looked around, they looked further into the forest in case they needed to move away from the spot, but there was no sight of them. Now, Cardin was beginning to get angry with the two idiots.

"where did those fucking morons go!" Cardin cried

he then heard a grunt come from behind him, he turned to see Russell bleeding from his mouth and then looked to his stomach to see that there was a stinger coming out of it. Russell was then lifted off of the ground and then thrown to the side like he was a piece of garbage, Cardin saw the most horrifying sight he could see. something that only he could be described in nightmares. Jaune stood there, he had the tail of a deathstalker, the wings of a bat, the claws of a Beowulf and his mouth were as sharp as daggers, his mouth was wider, he could only describe the blond as monster worse than Grimm.

**"YOU! I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!"** Jaune yelled in the most broken and deep voice that could be made.

Blake and Yang were heading out of the forest when they heard noises, they turned to see Velvet in a pumpkin Pete's hoodie, but not just any hoodie, it was Jaune's hoodie, the one had helped him buy when he first came to Beacon, they also noticed she was crying. They rushed over to her to see what was wrong

"Velvet! what's wrong!? are you ok!?" Yang asked

Velvet didn't respond.

"Who did this to you? what happened?" Blake asked

Velvet didn't respond.

They looked at her with worry and concern, that's when they heard yelling coming from the direction that Velvet walked away from.

"Yang stay here with her! I'm gonna see what the hell that was" Blake said and pulled out Gamble shroud

Cardin tried to crawl away from the monster that was following him, but it was no use as Jaune just walked up to him and made the boy look at his horrific features that were on his face

"Please! let me go! I don't wanna die! I won't do anything to you or the rabbit again! I promise! I swear to Oum!" Cardin cried, tears coming from his eyes.

Jaune just looked down at the boy with anger, " **Yo** U A **R** e Th **e** **AniM** Ale **S!** **You** R tH **E BE** asT! Yo **U** R **tH** e FR **eaK!!!** " Jaune said

he then did what the Grimm instincts had told him to do, Jaune opened his wide mouth and with his new sharp teeth, bit down on the boys head, hearing the cracking of the boy's skull as he only bit the top-half of the head off. Jaune just kept biting at it. Hearing the bones crack and snap from the bite and tasting the Iron flavored liquid trickle down his throat.

"O-Oh my god... Jaune..." He heard

Jaune turned around to see Blake. She looked at him with horror and fear, Jaune then returned to his human self, but the blood was still on his mouth, and his neck now showed the Black veins crawling their way up to his face.

"B-Blake..." Jaune said

He walked to her but Blake took a step back, Jaune stopped and realized what he had finally done. Jaune fell to his knees and began to cry uncontrollably... he was so out of his mind that he fainted.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune was in cuffs, Infront of him was Headmaster Ironwood, Headmaster Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch. It has been a week since the incident with team CRDL and what Blake had witnessed. Jaune's body had also changed, the tips of Jaune's hair were trained of color and were pure white, while black veins had now shown upon his wrist.

Ironwood looked to the teen, "so your the kid that was Raised by Grimm?" He asked

Jaune didn't answer

"I would advise you to talk, Mr. Grimm" Ironwood stated

Jaune didn't respond

Ironwood walked closer to the boy, "You DO understand that you had killed four students!" Ironwood cried "do you know what the punishment is for that!?"

"JAMES!" yelled Ozpin

Ironwood stopped and looked back to Ozpin, and then he moved away from the teen, Ozpin sighed and looked at the teen, "Jaune... Ms. Scarletina has told us what Cardin and his team did... Is what she said true?" Ozpin asked

Jaune nodded, "yes... I-I saw it with my own eyes..." Jaune replied

Ozpin nodded, "James... what is the punishment for Rape in Vale?" Ozpin asked

Ironwood looked confused, "it's death, as is the same with committing murder" James began "Oz-"

"Then the sentence was carried out," Ozpin said

Ironwood looks confused

"You see, Cardin Winchester and his team had beaten and Raped Velvet Scartletina and Jaune here, saw the whole thing, He then acted as anyone would, and as any court would react when they heard what the boys did," Ozpin said

"There was a lack of Evidence Oz!" Ironwood replied

"a lack of? then you should read the reports of the Rape kit taken from Ms. Scartletina, as well as the history of abuse that the team of boys put her through..." Ozpin replied

This made Ironwood shut up and he looked back to the teen, Ozpin looked at the teen as well, "Mr. Grimm, you are cleared of all charges and will be safely released now" Ozpin told the teen

The guards around Jaune uncuffed him. Jaune touched his wrists, the Metal on his skin had been itching for so long, and the cold hair hitting it felt really good to the teen.

Jaune looked to Ozpin, "Velvet... is she ok?" Jaune asked

This made Ozpin look down in sadness, "unfortunately no. She will be taken leave for the year and will return next year, as she needs to attend therapy after the traumatic experience she has suffered" Ozpin replied "She asked me to tell you where she will be staying in vale as well as her scroll number and wishes for you to visit her at some point"

Jaune looked to the man, Sadness still was on the boy's face, but Opzin wrote Velvet's apartment address on a piece of paper and Jaune took, but he still looked to the Headmaster with a questioning look on his face.

"Is there something else Mr. Grimm?"

"I would like to ask if I may have a week off... I would like to visit my Family as well as Velvet"

Ozpin smiled, it made the man remember his father and his mother. always worrying about other people, but he was still worried about what was slowly happening to the boy...

"You may, now please Excuse us, Mr. Grimm," Ozpin said

Jaune nodded and left the office. the three watched as he left.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let the boy continue to live? he is almost like her" Ironwood said

"Are you suggesting murder general Ironwood?" Ozpin asked

"No... what I'm suggesting is extermination, we don't know what the boy is capable of, not to mention he was raised by Grimm, the creatures that kill us! and that work for her!" Ironwood said

"but Jaune is different... trust me James... Or is it that you have lost faith in my knowledge of people? that you no longer wish to go by my plan? was I wrong to let you into this circle?" Ozpin asked

Ironwood looked at him, "I just don't trust him"

"you said the same thing about Qrow" Goodwitch reminded

"yes I did, I had a good reason, Qrow's sister was a wanted criminal in Mistral, but he did prove himself, while I haven't seen any proof that this kid is on our side" Ironwood replied

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune entered his dorm, only to get attacked by a bone-crushing hug,

"Jaune-Jaune! your back!" Nora cried "Reny! out fearless leader's back!" She said to the quiet boy,

"yes he is, Nora put him down, he's turning purple," Ren said with a smirk

"OH! Sorry" Nora said as she let go of Jaune

Jaune gave a small smirk, "it's fine..." Jaune replied

He walked to his drawer and packed his clothes, Ren and Nora looked in concern and Jaune could sense it. Thanks to the transformation he had taken, he could now sense people's emotions.

"I just asked Ozpin for a Week off... I need time to myself" Jaune told them

He could sense they relaxed a little, but they still held concern for him. He walked out only to met with all of Team RWBY. He looked to them all and sensed a mix of emotions. Ruby held concern for her fellow leader. Weiss felt uncertainty for the boy, still wondering if he was on their side, From Yang, he felt understanding, Jaune knew she would have done the same if it was Ruby, but when he looked to Blake, he felt fear and concern. Blake was his closest friend and his first friend, and to feel fear from her that he knew he caused was something that made his stomach turn...

"Don't worry guys... I just asked Ozpin for a week off... I need time to myself as well as maybe visit Velvet or my family" Jaune replied,

"do you want me to come with you if you visit the pack?" Blake asked

Jaune looked at her, feeling sadness and anger welling up inside of him, he managed to put the emotions down

"No, I'm ok..." Jaune told her "but if you want to see the pack yourself Blake you can. They won't harm you as you're one of us"

Blake nodded, to her that sounded like a good idea, she needs to talk to Xina about Jaune and his semblance...

Jaune walked past them and left the hallway, he walked and waited for the Bullhead to take him to Vale, However, he wasn't going to visit his family nr would he be Visiting Velvet at first... No, it was time for something to happen, he needed to be the Bad guy. Maybe that's what he was. Maybe that's what he's always been. Hopefully, Cinder had something for him.

* * *

.

.

.

Blake headed to the Emerald forest, she made sure she wasn't followed, She then was a fair distance away from the school and she howled. No response. She howled again and then stopped. She waited. Then there was a noise coming from the bushes, she looked to it to see a Brobusk and an Uras come from the bushes

**[Blake! it's you!]** Bumba said with glee as he ran up to her

Blake smiled and pet the Borbusk, "Hey Bumba, Hello again Jugo" She said as she turned to the Ursa

**[It is good to see you again Blake... Jaune is not with you?]** Jugo asked

Blake shook her head, "there was an incident at the school, but Jaune is fine" Blake replied

**[I see... Please follow us]** Jugo told her **[I'm sure Xina would like to hear from you]**

Blake nodded and then she felt a sudden force from under her as she found herself on the back of Bumba

"y-you don't need to do that Bumba," Blake said

**[I know, but it's not like this is the first time I had you on my back]** Bumba said, remembering when he and Jaune found her.

Blake smiled and hoped that Xina had the answers she was looking for. She only hoped that Jaune wasn't going to do something drastic...

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune put on his Meta outfit as he then joined Neo in a Room where Cinder and Roman along with Mercury and Emerald were.

"So what do we need to do?" Roman asked

"I will need you, Neo and Meta along with Edward" Cinder said

Edward was the White Fang lieutenant that Jaune had first met when he also first met Roman, He was a devoted follower but that didn't mean he wasn't a good guy, Jaune and he talked about the problems with the council and the treatment they get from most of the Kingdoms. His weapon of choice was a weaponized Chainsaw.

"ok, I get that, but for what?" Roman asked again

"I need you to head to Mount Glenn and while there, you will gather dust as well as explosives, the White fang will help you so do not worry about that part. We also have some mechs that we have gathered from Atlas thanks to someones very special... Donation" Cinder replied

"So that's it? you're not gonna tell me why we're gonna be doing all of this?" Roman asked

Cinder turned to him, "Roman, Were gonna breach Vale, and once that's done... Beacon will Fall" Cinder replied

Jaune felt a tug in his stomach. He was gonna be responsible for Bringing down a major huntsmen school, which would no doubt cause a war.

Jaune felt good and bad about this. Yet what was left at Beacon for him? he had his friends, he had Velvet. But the people, the students? he didn't care for them. He wanted to watch all those who hurt him and his friends burn.

"The End is Near, my friends... just wait a little longer..." Cinder said with a smirk.

If all went according to plan she would get the Maidens powers and the relic, and she had no doubt that Salem would take an interest in the boy that now was a part of her cause.


	9. Breach

Blake was with her team, they were at Mount Glenn on a mission with Professor Oobleck

"Docter!" Oobleck cried

The Four Female teens look at him

"I could have some called me Professor" Oobleck said "anyways this is a recon mission and I want you all to be careful, there have been reports of high Grimm and Criminal Activity"

They all nodded, but Blake was more focused on what she had learned from Xina...

* * *

_**Two days ago:** _

_Blake sat with Xina, and next to her was Jugo as well as Aries,_

_**[I see... And these changes appeared after you fought this man named Meta?]** Xina asked_

_"yes, his team noticed that he had a tattoo on his back, but it wasn't a tattoo, and when I saw him, he also took the traits of different types of Grimm" Blake stated "some I've never even seen before"_

_Xina moved her head down, **[so instead of already becoming like her it's happening slowly]** Xina said_

_"Who's her? You also mentioned someone to Ozpin the made him seal the deal you wanted, is it the same person?" Blake asked_

_Xina looked at Blake and she gave a low huff of breath, **[Yes. You see this is the second time humans have come to life. the first time, you all had magic, and we actually lived in peace]**_

_Blake was shocked to hear this information, "wait, hold on! you're telling me that this is our second time being in this world? how did the first humans go extinct then?"_

_**[Tell me, Have you heard of the stories, "The Four Maidens" or what about "The Lady in the tower"? or how about the "the two brothers" or better yet "the man with two souls?"]** Xina asked_

_Blake looked at her, she had read and heard all of those stories, "I've read all of those, but how do you know them?" Blake asked_

_**[you see Blake, those are not just stories... they are real, and I've lived to see them all]** Xina said_

_Blake looked at her, "Tell me everything you know..." Blake asked "please, if it will help Jaune, then I want to know"_

_Xina looked at Jugo who gave her a nod and Xina returned her gaze to Blake, **[You see it all began with a woman named Salem and a Wizard named Ozma]** Xina began_

* * *

.

.

.

It was still a lot to take in, and how could it not be? Magic was real, everything that they had been told was a lie, and their own Headmaster was a Billion-year-old wizard! and the enemy to all life was his Wife! But worse of all... could Jaune become just like Salem? Could he still be the same old Jaune even if he may turn full Grimm?

Blake and her team got off and looked around for Grimm since these were confirmed by Xina that the Grimm here were not part of her pack then it was ok to kill them. They found one Beowulf which then leads it's pack to them. RWBY charged at each of them and took as much of the Grimm they could.

After the small fight, they had Oobleck followed each of them as they searched for more Grimm.

"So tell me, Ms. Belladonna, why did you wish to become a Huntsman?" Oobleck asked her

Blake looked at him, "what? why would you want t know that?"

Oobleck... chuckled? Blake wasn't aware he could do that since the man always had a straight to the point attitude, "well, I always wonder what makes other people tick like I wish to Know how the Grimm tick, and thanks to your friend Jaune, I now understand that they are a little bit like people" Oobleck told her

Blake nodded, "yes, while I was with Jaune and the pack they did have their own way to handle things, just like the Kingdomes do"

Oobleck nodded, "But still, why do you wish to become a huntsman?" He asked again, "to make the world a better place? fame? money? revenge? justice? or just to help others than yourself?"

Blake began to think of why she came to beacon after leaving the White Fang and leaving Adam. what did she come here for?

"I want my people to be free..." Blake said "I don't want the Faunas to suffer any more than they already have, I don't want anyone to suffer from discrimination," Blake told him

"would that go for Jaune as well?" Oobleck asked

"what? Jaune's human, not faunas" Blake said

"that's not what I mean" Oobleck replied "discrimination comes in different shapes and sizes When Jaune came here and when his semblance was shown people began calling him a monster, a freak. Just as people did with Faunas"

Blake looked at him with a bit of surprise, she knew that there was discrimination against Jaune, and what did she do? nothing. She was no better than the Humans that didn't do anything to help her and other Faunas. Could she really call herself a friend?

"So tell me, Blake Belladonna, Will you fight for freedom of your people, or will you run away from the path that you have chosen? will you stand with those suffering? or will you cower in the corner and let others suffer?" Oobleck asked her

Blake began to think. Had she been doing any of that? was she just the same as the ignorant people that hated the faunas? was the discriminating the one person who would have never turned her back on her because of her heritage? Yes, that's what she'd been doing all this time.

Oobleck was about to leave but Blake stopped him, "Sir... if there was a threat that you or only a handful of people knew, a threat that could destroy the world... would you fight it? would you help others who wanted to stop it?" Blake asked

Oobleck thought about it, Blake could tell he was indeed thinking hard about her question

"Well, Yes of course," Oobleck said "if it means that we can live and that others can live then I would fight this hypothetical threat"

"Even if the threat could kill you in the blink of an eye? could destroy a city with the snap of their fingers?" Blake asked

"Yes, do you know why?" he asked

Blake shook her head

"For Evil to win, all it takes is good men to do nothing," Oobleck told her "If no one could risk standing up for others then we would all die, we would have been eaten by Grimm long ago, the faunas would have never gotten their rights, so on and so forth. What I am saying Ms. Belladonna, is that we all must fight, no matter how strong the enemy is" Oobleck said

Oobleck left Blake alone, and Blake began to wonder if she could become strong enough to fight her problems head-on. could she become strong to help Jaune get through his condition? She wanted to. She owed the boy a lot. She would be strong in order to save him.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaune had Snuck into Velvets apartment while she was gone, hoping to surprise her, He had his regular armor on as well as Apathy by his side, Leaving his Meta outfit in the warehouse while Roman and the others did what they needed to do to get ready for the breach. He waited for her, and that's when he heard an explosion, he looked out of her window to see smoke coming from some part of the City, he then heard the City alarms sound, he did what he needed to do. He went to go and protect the people here.

"I thought they said it wasn't gonna be till a week from now!" Jaune cried

He ran to where he saw the smoke coming from, he felt so much fear coming from the people as the ran past him. He was halfway there when he saw three Ursa looking at him, he knew they were not from his mother's pack, so he attacked. He sliced on in half before jumping over and when it turned around Jaune stapped it right in the dead, he then dodged a swing by the third Ursa and rolled away from it before he threw his sword at it but only managing to get in the shoulder.

Jaune cursed and ran at the Ursa, He pushed it back, but was then clawed away and thrown into a nearby car. Jaune then ran at it again but jumped over its arm as it swung at him, he grabbed his sword and dragged it on the shoulder and Jaune fell. The Ursa cried in pain and Jaune then turned the blade around and like a knife stabbed the Ursa through the back.

Jaune made his way to the center of what was happening and saw Both Rwby and his team fight, as more people began to help, Jaune managed to cut through some Bewulfs and then was almost knocked out by a Borbusk but he managed to flip it over and stabbed it in the stomach.

Blake managed to bring down a Nevermore and used it to crash into some King Taijitu and killing them. she got off and went to go help her friends only to have a building explode under a building and debris falling and shooting at them. Blake looked to see what could have caused the explosion, that's when she noticed that it was on top of the underground railroad, She realized that Torchwick must be setting those off, she rushed to tell civilians to get away from the area. She managed to do that, but another part of the center of the city exploded, taking some Grimm and Atlas soldiers with it, Blake went to go help them, but she then heard a growl behind her, she turned just as a Beowulf jumped at her. Blake fell on her back as the dodged the Beowulf, and as she got back up the Grimm landed and Blake then shot at it and killing it, he fell back and then dissipated, she loaded Gambol Shroud and took a look to see Jaune. She was happy to see him come and help, after this she would apologize for how she treated him, but her happiness turned to fear as she saw where Jaune was fighting, it was where the final car of the train was.

She ran down to save him, hoping to save him, "Jaune! get out of there!" she cried

But it was no use. As soon as she stepped closer into the center of the city, the final car exploded from underneath Jaune and sending Blake back into a nearby store's window and knocking her out...


	10. Last Gift

Blake woke with a startle, she looked around to see that she was in a hospital bed as well as a hospital gown, She looked around and then pressed a button to call the nurse. She waited till a nurse walked in, when she did she looked surprised,

"You're awake! good! hang on let me call your friends!" she said and the nurse rushed out to tell the doctor to call Blake's friends.

Blake waited, and she remembered what had happened for her to get here, she remembered an explosion and Jaune. Jaune! she needed to make sure he was ok! She tried to move but it hurt, she removes the blanket that covered her to see a bandage on her torso as well as some more on her left hand. She waited until she heard her team enter through the door, Ruby hugged Blake and Yang and Weiss stood right next to her as a mother did to her sick children.

"Blake! I'm so happy you're ok! I was so worried! I couldn't lose you too!" Ruby cried

Blake's heart stopped at that statement, Blake pulled away from the hug and Ruby, "Ruby what did you mean you couldn't lose me too?" Blake asked

Ruby looked away with tears forming in her eyes, Blake then looked to Weiss who looked down in sadness and then to Yang, who looked back at her

"J-Jaune... is he..." Blake began

"They couldn't find a body... all they found was his sword and pieces of his hoodie" Yang replied with sadness "we still have his sword..." Yang said

Blake didn't know how to react to this, so she let sadness take her over, she cried and Ruby hugged her as did Yang and Weiss. Blake felt it was her fault, she had promised Xina to help Jaune and to watch over him. Now she had broken her promise.

* * *

.

.

.

Blake was discharged from Beacon's infirmary and went to get Jaunes sword from her team's room. When she entered the sword was set in her bed. Blake sat next to it and looked over to it, it was covered in dust and some of the sheaths were broken off. she looked at it and wrapped it around in a sheet. She was going to take it back to Xina. She walked out of the dorm and headed to the Emerald forest, She howled and waited. Slowly, coming out of the forest was Xina herself, She looked at Blake and saw what was in her hand, Blake heard her whimper

 **[my son is dead...]** Xina said with sadness

Blake nodded, "I-I'm so sorry Xina... I couldn't keep my promise" Blake said with tears falling from her eyes

Xina waked t the faunas and put her head the girl's shoulder, **[You have nothing to be sorry for]** Xina replied **[did he die in battle?]**

Blake nodded

 **[did he save others? did he save those most important to him?]** Xina sked

Blake nodded, "yes... yes he did" Blake sobbed

Xina whimpered again, **[then as long as my son died as he wanted to live... then I can only be happy for him]** Xina said

Blake looked at the female Beowulf, tears still falling, "what will you do now?" Blake asked them

 **[the deal with your school will still be maintained... Our pack will live out the rest of our days here, helping to defend this place and your school if the time comes or if you yourself Blake Call for us]** Xina stated **[I must tell the pack, we will mourn my son in our own way]**

Xina then began to walk away, Blake then looked to see the sword still in her hands

"what about Jaune's sword? aren't you gonna take it?" Blake asked

Xina turned to her, **[No, It is yours now, My son would have wanted you to have it...]** Xina said and turned back around and walked away back in the forest.

Blake looked at the sword, she looked a the blade itself and saw herself in the reflection, and she swore she almost saw Jaune in the reflection of the sword as well. she put the sword back in the sheet and then walked back with it.

When Blake returned to her dorm-room she set the sword next to her dresser and she was going to clean it as well as upgrade the weapon as well. She was about to take a shower when there was a knock at the door, she went to it and opened and saw no one, she then looked to the ground, there she saw a picture of her and Jaune on the couch talking. Yang and took this picture of them with her scroll, she picked it up and when the light hit behind the picture she saw some writing, she flipped it to see the words

**_ "promise me a place in your house of memories" _ **

Blake looked back outside of her room to see if anyone was watching her, but there was no one. She went back inside her room and placed the photo on her bed, and she grabbed a towel and went to take a shower.

The Blonde Teen would always have a place in her Memories...

**_ THE END _ **

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**1 week later:**

"What business do you have for visiting Mistral?" Asked the guard

"I'm just here to see some family" replied the man

"Very well" The guard replied as he let him through "enjoy Mistral Mr...?"

"Arc. Jaune Arc" replied the man

Jaune grabbed his bag and boarded the Airship. Here he would begin his new life. A new world for him, new things, a new beginning.

.

.

.

**_ Our story is not over... _ **


End file.
